


Полоски

by elkleeeah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love/Hate, M/M, Self-Harm, Swearing, UST, Violence, alternative universe, hanahaki byou
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elkleeeah/pseuds/elkleeeah
Summary: Юра выращивает незабудки на запястьях.





	Полоски

**Author's Note:**

> [на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5828708)
> 
> некий закос под ханахаки. цветы в самом деле растут на теле
> 
> ребятки, я хочу, чтобы вы понимали и помнили, что насилие над собой — это не выход и никакое не решение всех проблем. даже когда кажется, что других вариантов нет, это не так. вы все очень сильные и замечательные и непременно справитесь с любыми трудностями. я прошла через это и могу сказать, что жизнь не так ужасна, как кажется. люблю пламенной любовью и ценю каждого своего читателя
> 
> Halsey — Garden  
> PLGRMS — Fools And Their Gold

_«Главное, самому себе не лгите»._

_Фёдор Михайлович Достоевский_

Люди вокруг смеялись и танцевали, громко и быстро говорили наперебой, — и от этих звуков становилось ещё страшнее. Тошно. В груди клубился и сжимался в тугой узел пучок волнения, обдающий всё тело резким холодом. Сердце заходилось в лихорадочном танце. Мысли плыли перед глазами, слова плавились и затягивали разум клейким, липким, душным туманом. В живот будто вонзалась тысяча острых иголок. Ноги не слушались, руки предательски дрожали. Юра хотел убежать. Юра не мог здесь. Он не мог нигде. Без него.

Виктор.

А что Виктор? А Виктор ушёл, закрыл за собой дверь без театрального хлопка, улетел в Японию на крыльях любви, удалил номера, оборвал провода и ниточки, соединяющие их с Юрой; сжёг мосты и канатные дорожки, утопил лодки и подбил все самолёты, чтобы не добраться, чтобы наверняка. Виктор ушёл и больше не вернётся, пропал, убежал, скрылся, исчез — и исчез навсегда. Люди не делают так не из-за чего. Если не насовсем. А Виктор сделал. Без объяснений, без притворных «прости меня» и жестоких «ты мне больше не нужен».

Юра хотел сказать, что ему тоже похер на Виктора. Но не смог. Потому что тонкие полоски следов лезвия на хрупких запястьях кричали громче всего, оглушительным визгом перекрывая любые возражения. Розовые чёрточки петляли между вен по молочной коже, перебегая одна через другую, и цепляли чужой взгляд.

Здесь как повезёт: не заденет — отлично, заденет — и ладно, никто не будет жалеть. Юрка знал, что это плохо. О своей смерти не будет жалеть он сам — и это хуже всего.

Разбивать чужое хрустальное сердце тоже плохо.

Зависеть от тупого мудака, которому ты до лампочки, также не лучше.

По всему телу были рассыпаны полоски, предательски яркие и непростительно длинные. Юра думал, что был похож на гордого тигра (на самом деле он выглядел как забитый, тощий котёнок). Дорожки порезов немного болели, но смотрелись неплохо. Юре шло.

Юра не видел смысла жить, но не умирал всем назло, из принципа, из вредности, чтобы доказать Виктору, что без него великолепно, просто замечательно. Юра сам себе был язвой, шилом в жопе, приставшим банным листом, упрямым ослом, старающимся убедить всех в какой-то глупости, и порядком заебался.

Без Виктора ведь правда отлично. Юра, чтобы поверить в это, и кататься продолжит, и золото выиграет, и Никифорова обставит, презрительно бросив в его жалкие 335 свой лучший счёт.

«Отвратительное место», — процедил сквозь зубы Юра и начал пробираться сквозь череду танцующих пар к выходу. Здесь пахло дорогим одеколоном, дымом и фальшивым смехом. Всё напоминало о Викторе. Напиться в ночном клубе из-за подростковых предрассудков было не лучшей идеей. Ужасной. Нужно было уйти. В переулке у входа в здание Юра извлёк из кармана брюк лезвие, завёрнутое в кальку, обнажил его и резким движением провёл по тыльной стороне ладони. Стало легче. Мать, должно быть, сошла с ума, обзванивая городские больницы и полицейские участки в поисках сына. Юре было плевать.

Сердце мальчика поросло ядовитым плющом и стеблями роз, усыпанными шипами. Слишком длинные корни. Слишком больно рвать сорняки. В груди нестерпимо жгло при каждой мимолётной мысли о Викторе. Глаза неприятно покалывало, и нос сжимался в гармошку, когда Юра думал о нём по ночам. Прогноз на ближайшее время: кислотные дожди и землетрясения в области сердечной мышцы Юрия Плисецкого. Не забудьте надеть кислородную маску и защитный комбинезон.

В порезах на теле прорастали крошечные бутоны синих незабудок. Поначалу Юра рвал бесполезную траву и разрушал клумбы новыми бороздами, но цветов становилось только больше. Вскоре почти все его руки пестрили яркими лепестками, и Юра смирился. Он привык смотреть в синеву незабудок, так похожую на глаза Виктора. Юра натягивал водолазки с длинными рукавами и безжалостно сминал хрупкие цветы под плотной тканью, пряча тайный сад от глаз матери и ребят с катка вместе с тренером. А главное — от Виктора.

Из другого кармана Плисецкий вытянул пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Щёлкнув ярким огоньком, закурил. «Говнюк», — выплюнул Юрка пренебрежительно и шмыгнул носом, затягиваясь дымом дешёвой сигареты. Вместе с ругательством на асфальт упал синий лепесток. Юра намеренно проигнорировал его и только шмыгнул ещё раз, за чем стряхнул пепел с сигареты.

После этого случая произвольное отхаркивание цветов продолжалось, и оставлять это без внимания не получалось. Юра злился. Он постоянно злился и иногда даже не столько на Виктора, сколько на себя. Слабак, который продался за эту его хуеву харизму и ебаную идеальную улыбку. Юрий терпеть не мог его премерзкий ребяческий характер и смазливую физиономию и с тем же обожал-обожал-обожал, боготворил Витю, был готов возводить ему алтари и вообще жить без него не мог. «Вот и могу. Пусть подавится, старпёр проклятый», — утверждал он, повторяя эти слова в голове снова и снова и полосуя своё тело без разбора.

***

Восемь минут до финала гран-при. Юрка выступал первым. Юрка был горд. Его телефон сдержанно пискнул.

_«юра, удачи»_

_«ты точно возьмёшь золото»_

Шипы роз больно впились в сердце, когда оно забилось сильно-сильно. Юра несколько секунд смотрел удивлёнными глазами в телефон, пытаясь ответить самому себе на сотни вопросов. Лёд, которым сковал грудь немой парализующий шок, начал плавиться от закипающего гнева. Юра был весь красный и сам не знал, от злости или же от смущения. Какой чёрт дёрнул этого придурка написать ему, причём перед самым выступлением?!

«Никифоров, ты такая сука», — озвучил Юра негромко и убрал телефон в карман толстовки, оставив сообщения Виктора без ответа. — «Вот что-что, а лучше бы ты снова меня забыл, маразматик».

Юрий набрал морозный воздух в лёгкие и решительно выехал на каток. Он мягко скользил по льду, чувствуя тяжесть холодного взгляда синих глаз незабудок, уставившихся на него со своих же рук.

Заиграла музыка. Удушающей волной она лилась и обхватывала шею Плисецкого, просачиваясь в уши, в нос, заполняя собой пустоту в голове и накрывая образ Никифорова. До последней ноты композиции Юра молился, надеялся, боролся с отравляющими мыслями и с дрожью в ногах, оставляя после каждой полоски на льду от острых лезвий коньков клумбу незабудок.

Плисецкий стоял в центре катка с широко распростёртыми руками и почти задыхался. Он прыгнул три четверных во второй половине, но сейчас даже не усталость лежала на его плечах неподъёмным валуном. Во время программы Юра изо всех сил старался выбросить из головы тупого Никифорова с его тупыми сообщениями, но будто не был запрограммирован на иные мысли. Сосредоточиться на катании было почти невозможно. Он знал, что с треском провалился. Он знал, что всё было плохо и даже хуже. Он не докрутил волчок и залажал на флипе, при каждой ошибке щедро осыпая Виктора всеми возможными проклятиями и оскорблениями. Если в сообщениях Виктора была ирония — тот добился своего.

В раздевалке Юрка забился в угол и долго и хрипло кашлял, а потом убежал в туалет и, плача от боли, выплюнул огромный бутон синей розы. «Роза, значит», — пронеслась у Юры в голове единственная здоровая мысль помимо невнятных ругательств. Голова гудела от пустоты и тупой боли, в ушах невыносимо звенело, и мир плыл перед глазами серым, мерзким пятном. В тот момент Юра мог только сидеть на холодной кафельной плитке, согнувшись пополам, и, хватая ослабшими руками воздух, проклинать Никифорова.

Ежесекундно Юра отчётливо чувствовал застрявший поперёк горла ком, от которого было жизненно необходимо избавиться. Было больно даже дышать. Словно прямо в воздухе Никифоров разлил свой мерзкий одеколон и весь кислород становился тяжёлым, как свинец. Юрка с трудом глотал металлические крупицы воздуха и давился плачем. Больно. Тяжко. Невыносимо. В теле пульсировали острые иглы, вонзаясь в шрамы. Юра сжимал зубы и приглушённо рычал.

Дома он сидел под одеялом и собирал букеты синих роз, неуклюже разбросанных по полу. Как свидетельство его слабости. Как констатация его зависимости. Как достоверность его болезни. Вы безвольная тряпка, а Никифоров ваш — мудак редкостный. Получите, распишитесь.

На левой ладони распускался бутон синей розы, окружённый ясными глазками незабудок. Юра ткнулся в него носом, оставляя на нежных лепестках солёные капельки слёз.

Просто Юра был  _недостаточно хорош_. Виктор идеален и ни на что, кроме как на эталон, поблёскивающий золотым отливом, в короне и бархатной мантии, такой же идеал, не согласится. А Плисецкий — всего лишь угловатый, неловкий и грубый подросток, так злостно рвущийся к пьедесталу.

Просто Юра —  _ошибка_. Он смотрел на бусинки крови на бутоне розы и проматывал киноплёнку воспоминаний перед глазами, пытаясь понять, когда всё пошло не так. Когда он встретил Виктора.

Юра был окружён десятками мёртвых лепестков, испачканных в крови. Смотрел в никуда и задыхался от боли из-за врезающихся в кожу шипов. Алый на благородном синем. Комплиментарные цвета хорошо сочетаются.

Юра чуть не лежал на полу; у него не было сил даже подняться и встать на ноги. Быть удушенным цветами — звучит как минимум нелепо. Юра не хотел умирать такой глупой смертью, поэтому давил на лезвие всё сильнее, не отрывал его от кожи всё дольше, задевал им всё больше цветов. Но если бы Юра действительно желал смерти, он, не сомневайтесь, давно покончил бы с этим.

Если бы не гордость. Если бы не злопамятность и по-детски наивное желание отомстить.

Он хотел жить и бесить Никифорова одним своим существованием, заставляя лезть на стенку и рвать волосы на голове.

Окровавленная роза на предплечье. Глухой смешок.

И он будет жить. Виктору назло.

**Author's Note:**

> простите за очередную курилку
> 
> я: *не любит плов*  
> я: *пишет плов*  
> я:  
> я: beathc yuo thouhtg


End file.
